


There's a "Knock, knock!" Joke in Here Somewhere

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Chad realizes too late that he should have knocked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 14, 2009.

Chad realizes too late that he should have knocked.

Of course, it's Wednesday, and on Wednesdays he and Ryan get together to study, so it's not as if he ever knocks on the door of Ryan's bedroom. Ryan knows he's coming over. And, well, Ryan never knocks on his door when they study at Chad's house, either. Chad assumes that comes from a life of privilege. Or maybe it's that Ryan just likes to push his way in to see if he can catch Chad at an inopportune moment. 

Ryan once walked in on Chad singing along to The Jonas Brothers, hairbrush microphone in hand and hips wriggling in time to the beat. Ryan has yet to say anything about it, but Chad's sure he's just saving it for when he needs blackmail. 

But yeah, Chad should have knocked, because then he wouldn't have walked in while Ryan was doing _that_. 

Sprawled across his luxurious bed, Ryan's thighs are wide and his head is lolled back against the pile of pillows there. His eyes are closed and his mouth is slack. His shirt is hanging off the corner of the bed.

At first glance, Chad might have thought Ryan was asleep. A little post-school nap before studying. Not unusual at all. But Ryan's tight jeans are bunched up half way down his slim thighs, and his hand is pumping over his straining erection in sure, heavy strokes, and that tells Chad that Ryan is most definitely awake. 

Awake, and uh, busy. 

And Chad knows he should leave. No one needs a friend watching while you beat off. _Go,_ his mind suggests, and Chad plans to do just that. But his feet seem to have different ideas. His hand, too, as it closes the door behind him with a soft click. 

Ryan doesn't seem to hear, doesn't seem to even know Chad is there, too enthralled in his own pleasure. Chad can't say he blames him. If he were stroking himself that hard, that fast (fuck...), he'd be fairly oblivious to what the rest of the world was doing at that precise moment as well. 

"Unnh..."

The sound pierces through Chad, causing his brows to raise and his breath to catch, and he bites at his lower lip, praying belatedly that Ryan won't open his eyes. But Ryan must be getting close, because his hips are rising now, pushing up in needy little movements even as his fist, white-knuckled and tight (god, Chad can see how tight it is) slides down, pulling slick sweat and precome with it again and again. 

Chad's whole focus zeros in to the motion of Ryan's hand, the demanding curve of his cock, and how the two almost seem to be battling for dominance. And Chad knows when Ryan's going to come, he fucking knows, because instead of pulling down, Ryan's fist starts to push up, from root to tip, milking himself as his belly muscles clench and his torso bows forward, all of his body _listing_ with the rush of pleasure and the spurt of pearly liquid spilling across his fingers.

Shuddering a final time, Ryan sprawls back against the pillows, sighing in utter contentment. 

It isn't until Ryan winks that Chad realizes Ryan's eyes are actually open. Open, and looking at him. He's grinning as well, slow and smug.

Chad's feet obey him this time when his mind suggests they get the hell out of there. The bedroom door slams after him, and Chad walks rather quickly, and rather stiffly, back to his car. 

Once home, and safe in his own bedroom, Chad makes sure to lock the door.

~fin~


End file.
